


Secret Messages

by TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, but yeah hella fluff, it somehow just turned out to be cute, kind of just ridiculous XD, meddling tracer, not at all how I intended, so it's based on a barbie commercial, yes a barbie commercial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: Lena shares her unique hobby.





	Secret Messages

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off this commercial: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qT3AnEzUb1w  
> I had no idea why it inspired me to write this, but it did. I promise it's cute.

“Hey Fareeha.”

Fareeha turned around in the changing room to see Lena with her back flush to the door. She looked nervous, shifty eyes going over the room as if on the lookout for something. “Lena?”

“You uh…” Lena kicked off the door and got as close to Fareeha as she could. “You got time to talk?” The last part came out as a whisper.

Confused, Fareeha nodded. “Yes, what i-“

“Shh!” Lena’s palm was quick to cover Fareeha’s mouth. Worried eyes scanned the room again before she spoke. “Not _here._ We gotta use the Barbies!”

Fareeha was still confused. “Barbi-”

“Shh!” The hand was right back at Fareeha’s mouth. “Don’t talk about it now. Just meet me at my room when you’re done.”

As quickly as Lena burst into the room, she was gone in an instant. Fareeha had no idea what even happened. “Barbies?”

It didn’t take long for Fareeha to finish changing out of her flight suit before she was out the door and on her way to Lena’s room. As perplexed as she was, Fareeha still wanted to find out what got Lena acting so weird.

Fareeha barely got to knock on Lena’s door when it slid open, revealing a pitch black room. “Lena?”

“Over here love.” A flashlight turned on, revealing Lena’s squinting eyes. “Hurry up, people might see you.”

Fareeha checked down the hallway to find that it was perfectly empty. “Lena there’s no one around.”

“Never mind that! Just please take a seat over there.” The flashlight pointed to a pillow on the floor.

By this point, there was no sense in asking what Lena was up to. Fareeha just made her way to the pillow, stumbling one time when she stepped on…a tiny backpack? She picked it up and sat down on the pillow.

“Alright Fareeha, your locker already has a message in it. I’d like for you to answer it.”

“What?” The flashlight blinded her eyes for a moment before it shone on the box that was apparently right beside her. On it was a tiny locker decorated with tiny hearts and her name running across it. There were doll sized books stacked inside the locker, complete with a small picture of… “Why is Angela’s picture in here?” Fareeha could feel her face growing red at the heart outline surrounding the picture.

“Don’t you like it?”

“Y-you didn’t answer my question!”

A smirk. “And you didn’t answer mine.” The light circled around the top of the locker, highlighting the tiny message waiting to be opened.

Fareeha went to snatch the piece of paper out the locker when her hand was batted away. “Lena, I swear-”

“You gotta use the Barbie.” Lena reached behind Fareeha’s small locker and handed the other woman a Barbie that kind of looked like her. “Okay, go on.”

Barbie in hand, Fareeha took the time to put the small backpack on it before using the stiff arms to take out the message. The note was written…uniquely but the message was clear. Fareeha found herself nearly choking on air when she deciphered what the letter ‘U’, a heart sticker, and an angel stamp with the letter ‘A’ tacked on meant. _You love Angela?_

“Lena that’s no-”

“Ah, ah. You gotta use the messaging system.” Lena shone the flashlight over the tools at Fareeha’s disposal. There were tiny empty notes, small stickers and stamps, and colorful pens. “I do recommend you answer honestly.”

Just as Fareeha was about to protest again, a knock sounded on the door. It opened after a quick command to Athena. Angela was standing in the hallway looking as confused as Fareeha did.

“Lena?”

“I’m over here love.” Lena illuminated her face with the flashlight, much like she did with Fareeha. “If you’d follow me.” Reaching into her pocket, she tossed Fareeha a tiny flashlight so she could work on her note.

“Why is Fareeha here too?” Angela felt a tug on her arm, and then she was dragged to a different corner of the room.

“Don’t worry about her just yet.” She sat Angela down on a pillow and gave Angela the directions to follow.

“So…you want to play with dolls?”

“What? A girl can’t have hobbies?”

“N-no, you can. I just wasn’t expecting to do this in the middle of the night.” Angela picked up her assigned Barbie, blonde with a tiny halo attached to it, and went to take out the note. “And since Fareeha is here as well, why aren’t we all…playing together?” She stopped asking questions after figuring out what the note said. “Oh.”

Lena was smiling from ear to ear. Angela was much more cooperative. “Just make sure you answer honestly, yeah?” She slid another tiny flashlight to Angela and disappeared into the darkness of her room.

Fareeha pretended not to be spooked when Lena popped up out of the darkness beside her.

“You done yet?” Excited eyes sparkled when Fareeha had her Barbie lift up the completed note. “Oh that’s just excellent! You remembered to be honest right?” A nod. “Fantastic.” Lena started moving the box over to where Angela was, carefully moving Fareeha’s tiny locker next to Angela’s.

“When you’re done Angela you can put your answer in Fareeha’s locker.” The excited woman turned to Fareeha. “You can go ahead and stick your note in Angela’s locker.”

Fareeha had her Barbie take off the small backpack it was wearing, making it root around in the bag for the single note inside. Really, it was just a little distraction to give Angela time to finish her note. She smiled when Angela’s Barbie had a note in its tiny hand.

And then the notes were dropped in their respective lockers. Lena looked like she was about to burst when she sat with her flashlight clasped in both hands. “You two just gonna stare at the pretty notes all night?”

Fareeha didn’t even bother using her Barbie to take out the note. She was grateful when Lena didn’t bat away her hand that time. After carefully peeling off the sticker that closed the note, she opened it to find three words. _I love Fareeha._ And she was grinning, looking up to see Angela sporting a similar smile.

“Okay Athena, you can turn on the lights now.” Lena giggled at the sight of both Angela and Fareeha flinching away from the bright light. “Sorry about that.” Getting up, she tossed her flashlight onto her bed. “I take it things went well?”

Angela just rolled her eyes, lips perked up at the turn of events. “More or less.”

“Oh come on! You both admitted you liked each other!”

“Maybe.” Fareeha shrugged her shoulders. “But I do recall the messages were supposed to be secrets.”

Played at her own game. “Y-you…” There was no arguing against it. She was the one who started it all after all. “Fine, fine. You two can pretend all you want, but I _know_ what’s in those notes.”

“Mmhm.” Angela got up from her pillow of a chair, helping Fareeha up as well. “I’m sure you _definitely_ know.” She looked to the woman beside her, unable to keep herself from smiling. “I’m sure Lena is tired by now. What with her…unusual hobbies. We should probably leave. Would you like to join me in the kitchen? Rumor has it there are warm drinks.”

“I’d like that.”

So they left Lena’s room, leaving the other woman caught off guard at the turn of events.

 

 


End file.
